warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandstorm/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} }} }} |death=Infected shoulder wound |age = Approx. 119 moons (9.9 years) at death Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |kit=Sandkit |apprentice=Sandpaw |warrior=Sandstorm |mc=Sandstorm }} |senior warrior=Sandstorm |queen=Sandstorm |elder=Sandstorm |starclan resident=Sandstorm |mate=Firestar |daughters=Leafpool, Squirrelflight |mentor=Whitestorm |apps=Sorreltail, Honeyfern |temporary apps=Feathertail, Foxleap |unofficial apps=Sparrowpelt, Echosong }} |livebooks = ''The Prophecies Begin, Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, The Apprentice's Quest, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks = The Apprentice's Quest, Squirrelflight's Hope}} Sandstorm is a pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur and leaf-green eyes. Sandstorm was a ThunderClan warrior under Bluestar's, Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the forest and the lake territories. She was born as Sandkit and later became an apprentice named Sandpaw mentored by Whitestorm. She constantly teased Firepaw, a former kittypet who joined the Clan, but after Fireheart saved her life she grew to respect him. She earned her warrior name Sandstorm and quickly became one of the best hunters in ThunderClan. Sandstorm and Firestar eventually became mates and had two daughters: Squirrelflight and Leafpool. She continued to serve as one of Firestar's closest advisers and accompanied him on a journey to revive SkyClan. After Firestar was killed in the battle against the Dark Forest, she retired to the elder's den. Unsatisfied with her new life, Sandstorm journeyed with Alderpaw to find SkyClan since she was the only one who knew where they were. However, she injured herself and died from an infection. As she journeyed to StarClan, Sandstorm thanked Alderpaw for rekindling her adventures with Firestar before reuniting with him. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Sandpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice with Whitestorm as her mentor when Rusty is first brought to the Clan as a kittypet. She is a feisty yet loyal she-cat, and she and her close friend, Dustpaw, taunt and scorn Firepaw for his kittypet roots out of jealousy after he is given much of the Clan's attention. Eventually, she warms up to Fireheart after he saves her from falling over the edge a cliff during a battle, making Dustpaw jealous. After she bravely fights against Brokenstar and his rogues, she receives her warrior name, Sandstorm. :Sandstorm and Fireheart become increasingly close as warriors, and she is often seen at his side. She helps him save Cloudpaw when he is trapped in a Twoleg nest. Fireheart is utterly clueless about Sandstorm's love for him until he is told by Cinderpelt. They later openly become mates. She fights bravely against Tigerstar's dog pack and in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :She and Firestar have two daughters, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. Sandstorm is one of Firestar's closest advisors and helps him make some of his biggest decisions. During the destruction of the forest, she rejoices when her daughters return to ThunderClan after long disappearances. She encourages Firestar to leave the forest and Graystripe behind, who was taken by Twolegs, for the good of the Clan. Sandstorm makes the Great Journey with the other Clans. She is later one of the cats that influences Firestar to pick a new deputy moons after Graystripe's disappearance. Power of Three :Her daughter, Squirrelflight, gives birth to Brambleclaw's kits, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. Sandstorm is also given her second apprentice, Honeypaw, and is frustrated when she rambles about Berrynose. After Honeyfern is made a warrior, she temporarily mentors Squirrelflight's apprentice Foxpaw after she is injured in battle. Firestar encourages her to rest, but Sandstorm refuses and remains by Squirrelflight's side. She worries for her mate when he loses a life to Greencough. When Hollyleaf reveals Leafpool and Crowfeather of WindClan are her littermates' real parents, Sandstorm gazes at her with disappointment. Omen of the Stars :Sandstorm is at Firestar's side when he loses a life to a fox. Much to Sandstorm's ire, she falls ill to Whitecough and Firestar and Jayfeather fuss over her. Before the Great Battle, she tries to deter Firestar from fighting because he is on his last life but Firestar insists otherwise. Sandstorm fights ferociously for ThunderClan and is nearly murdered by Mapleshade, who was jealous of everything Sandstorm had going for her. Spottedleaf saves Sandstorm's life and is killed herself, her spirit fading forever. She grieves heavily after Firestar is killed in battle. A Vision of Shadows :Her daughter, Squirrelflight, gives birth to Bramblestar's kits, Alderkit, Sparkkit, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit. Despite being an elder, Sandstorm joins Alderpaw’s journey to SkyClan since she is the only living cat who had been there before. Unfortunately, she wounds her shoulder trying to get over a fence and it gets badly infected. Despite Alderpaw's efforts to save her, she dies and joins the ranks of StarClan. The patrol buries her and honors her spirit. She and Firestar are reunited in StarClan, and she guides Alderpaw to the gorge in his dreams. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Sandstorm is given her first apprentice, Sorrelpaw. She and Firestar venture out to the gorge in search of the long lost Clan, SkyClan. They endure a long and difficult journey and are even separated for a period of time after Sandstorm is swept away by a flood. They rebuild the Clan together from a group of kittypets, rogues, and loners. Sandstorm plays a large role in the new Clan as their part-time medicine cat and eventually helps Echosong learn herbs. She and Firestar return to ThunderClan and she gives birth to his kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, she helps advise Bramblestar and admits she still greatly misses Firestar but knows he's watching over her and ThunderClan from StarClan. Feeling her age, she retires to the elders' den with Graystripe. In the manga at the end of the book, she is watching the apprentice ceremony of her great-grandchildren: Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Hollypaw. Detailed description :Sandstorm is a slender, pale ginger she-cat with pale leaf-green eyes. She has soft, sleek fur, and barely visible stripes of darker fur. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages